


Final Say

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Final Say

_“You have her around HELLHOUNDS?” Dean yelled, making you look over to him. “Come on, sweetheart. Come home. We’ll take care of you.” His voice was calmer._

_Crowley put his hand on your shoulder. “Who shall it be, love? Choice is yours.” He was confident he’d be chosen, just as Dean felt he would be._

You looked between Dean, Sam, and then up at Crowley. Chewing your lip, you thought things over. Sam had been kind to you from the first time he saw you. You liked him, and didn’t want to hurt him. However, Dean did everything in his power to deny you, and that hurt. A lot. Crowley while, sure, was a bit of a jerk at times, had come along.

“I’m sorry, Sam, Dean.” You said, looking up at them. “I’m going home with him.” Looking up at Crowley, you took his hand in yours.

Crowley smirked, looking quite pleased with himself. Dean looked angry, and Sam looked shocked. “Are you sure?” He asked.

You nodded. “I am. But, I’d still like to see Uncle Sam!” You looked at Crowley. “Can I?”

“Of course, love.” He agreed. “That is, if Moose agrees.”

“Yeah, just let me know when.” Sam smiled, relaxing you a bit.

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat. “Can I ask why you picked him?” He asked, a somewhat hurt look on his face.

You looked up at your father, your green eyes looking into his. “You don’t want me.” It came out so casually, like it was nothing, even though it hurt. “Never did.” 


End file.
